The Bet
by Miranda le Ginger
Summary: Mhairi and Ariane love each other, but both are oblivious to the other's feelings and too scared to ask. So, Reyn Cousland and Cauthrien lend a 'helping hand.'


Author's note: Another offering to the Mhairi/Ariane pot of love. I have grown increasingly fond of the pair, and just had to write another story featuring them. Also, little gift for Raven Sinead: I used the word 'deliciating' in here; know you love the word and all. Yep, I am an awesome cyber buddy. I am deliciating all over the place.

Disclaimer: I do **not** own Dragon Age whatsoever. Bioware, the ultimate genius of geniuses, has that prestigious right. For, if the lowly peasant that is me owned it…well, more sexy-times and romance options would be included. And you could pick romance options for your companions. Soap Opera a la Dragon Age, anyone?

MWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMW MWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWmWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMM

The clashing of swords rebounded around the small stage area set up for the annual tournament the Grey Wardens held as a small reprieve from the tragic lives they lived. In the middle of the fighting area, two highly skilled warriors were giving it their all, impressing the onlookers greatly. On one side was a veteran Warden, experienced in both swordsmanship and Darkspawn killing. The other, a lithe, toned Dalish elf wielding a long rapier in one hand. Most surprisingly, the elf was not even a Warden. However, since she was good friends with the Warden Commander and one of the newest and brightest Grey Wardens, she had been granted the honor to fight alongside the famed knights. And fight she did; Ariane, the elf, was proving herself quite capable in the ring with the Warden, giving him a run for his money. The other Wardens watched as the wiry Dalish danced around the bulkier man, easily evading his blade and dodging off to the side harmlessly.

One of the Wardens was paying particular interest to the elf, keen gray eyes following her every movement. Mhairi, Ariane's good friend, had a massive crush on the young Dalish. A former knight of Denerim, Mhairi had dreamed of joining the prestigious group of warriors since she was a young girl. When she was in her early teens, her parents had been brutally murdered by highwaymen; they too had been knights. Mhairi, though she admired those in uniform, knew that knights just weren't enough. The Wardens, though, were a different story. They were not just soldiers, or warriors: they were elite, protectors. Few could face the might of the Wardens, and Mhairi wanted to make sure she was strong enough to make sure what happened to her parents never happened to one she loved ever again.

Becoming a Warden was the greatest day of her life…or, rather, the second greatest. Meeting Ariane had taken the top spot, worming her way into the young warrior's heart without even trying. The two women had become inseparable, and it was Mhairi herself who had begged Reyn to let Ariane enter the tournament. The Warden Commander was fond of them both, and, being in love herself, the young hero knew love when she saw it. She had seen the lingering looks between the two, watched their eyes gaze dreamily at each other before zipping away, a blush tinged on cheeks when they feared they had been caught. Reyn had not been the only one to notice the blossoming affections between the two; the other Wardens were actually placing bets on when Mhairi would grow a backbone and tell Ariane she loved her. But, so far, the young Warden had not found the courage to. Reyn had a plan, however. All the two needed was a little…push.

Reyn Cousland had become the Warden Commander following her victory over the archdemon and gaining the moniker, 'Hero of Ferelden.' Her name was a household presence; nobody in all of Ferelden was more famous than her, except for King Alistair. The Commander had finally found a remnant of peace, sharing it with the love of her life Ser Cauthrien. The tall Warden herself was watching the fight, or rather, watching Mhairi watch Ariane. Her mind was formulating all the ways she could get the lovestruck fighters together. She wanted them to find happiness, like she herself had. A hand landed on her armor-clad shoulder. "Hey, Miss Commander. Care if a lowly knight joins you?" The amused voice sounded right next to her ear, giving the youngest Cousland shivers. She turned around, embracing her love fully. "Hmm, if lowly knights look as good as you, I will be enlisting them to parade in my presence more often." Cauthrien laughed jovially, beautiful brown eyes twinkling with mirth and love. "Now now, Commander. It would not do if the Hero of Ferelden was to keep knights around to use for her own nefarious needs." Reyn theatrically widened her eyes, waggling her eyebrows with a mock lecherous look. "Well darn. Would have made training a good sight better. Ah well, I still have one hot knight." Charmed, Cauthrien kissed her warrior on the cheek, lingering on the soft skin for a moment before drawing away. Reyn's eyes were gentle, staring at the woman who had stolen her heart. "So, how is the tournament going? Looks like Ariane is holding her own well." Reyn turned her eyes to the pair still fighting in the center. "Yes; I always knew she would do well. But truthfully, I have not really been watching the fight. I have been thinking of what I can do to pull Mhairi's head out of her ass and get her to confess her feelings to Ariane. She has been watching her this entire time like a lovesick Mabari." Cauthrien could not hold back a chuckle. "She still has not told Ariane? Everybody knows by now. The two are not exactly subtle." Reyn nodded emphatically. "Tell me about it! All the sexual tension is suffocating! Most of the Wardens are placing bets on when Mhairi is going to spill the beans. I just want to see them together and happy. Do you have any ideas?"

Cauthrien's face scrunched up, a furrow creasing her forehead. She had adopted her thinking face, the one Reyn found so adorable. "Hmmm, well, I might have a few ideas…come here." Cauthrien whispered her ideas in Reyn's ear. Blue-green eyes lit up in excitement, feeling like, for once, the two women who actually have a chance of getting together before they died of old age…or in Mhairi's case, the calling. Now, to put Operation: Soulmate into action!

Ariane, against all odds set before her, actually won the fight. The veteran Warden conceded, tipping his helmet to the elf and beaming a grin at her. The others cheered for the popular woman, glad she had won the match. Mhairi shyly walked towards the woman, nervously wringing her hands. "You fought well out there, Ariane. I-I am glad you won, though there was never any doubt to that." Ariane smiled at Mhairi, her cheeks adopting a rosy hue at the compliment. "Thanks, Mhairi. That means a lot, coming from you. So, who is next?" Mhairi shrugged, prepared to say she did not know, when a Warden called her to the center of the stage. Mhairi quirked a dark eyebrow, turning again to the rogue. "I guess I am next. See you after the fight!" Ariane hugged Mhairi tightly, whispering good luck into her ear. Mhairi was on cloud nine as she took her spot in the middle of the battlefield. She prepped herself, determined to fight to the best of her ability; after all, Ariane was watching.

The announcer was about to pick the next contestant when Reyn appeared at his side. She urgently whispered to him, telling him her pick for the fight. The man looked at her quizzically. "You want me to pick Zhaira to fight Mhairi? She hates her! You know how they get around each other…" Reyn smiled mysteriously. "Oh, believe me, I know. That's the point." She walked away, back over to Cauthrien. The other Warden just stared at her retreating back, slowly shaking his head in amazement. "Zhaira, to the stage!" Mhairi froze as the name rang around the courtyard, assaulting her ears like burning knives. She was fighting Zhaira? The one Warden who did not like her? Her internal questioning was cut short when the other woman took her place across from her. Zhaira was tall and muscular, will long hair as dark as midnight. Her coal black eyes stared murderously at Mhairi, hatred very evident. _Oh great. Now I have to fight a woman who would like nothing more than to kill me_. Mhairi unsheathed her blade, adopting her fighting stance. Zhaira laughed derisively, a mocking smile on her face. "Oh, how very frightening. The wonderful and enigmatic Mhairi is readying herself to face poor, weak old Zhaira. Whatever shall I do?" Mhairi cocked her head. "Well, you could just stand there like you are and let me kick your ass. Although, you really do not need to stand still for that to happen. It will run its own course." The glare intensified; Mhairi smiled innocently. Zhaira lunged at her, swinging her sword in a powerful arc. Mhairi parried the blow easily, countering the attack with one of her own. Zhaira barely managed to evade the blow, dodging to the side. She was not fast enough, however. A long, thin cut ran along her arm, dripping small droplets of blood that stained the ground. Dark eyes pierced Mhairi, intense and filled with fire. Zhaira roared, charging at the young Warden. Mhairi again dodged, barely managing to avoid the sharp tip. Ariane yelled out encouragement to her warrior; Mhairi turned her head slightly, locking eyes with the elf. It was only for a second, but it gave Zhaira the opening she needed. With a victory whoop, she slammed the flat of her blade against Mhairi's abdomen, smacking hard at the toned muscle and making the ribs creak. The Warden groaned, bending over and holding her stomach. Zhaira paired off the devastating blow with another forceful smack, sending Mhairi sprawling in the dust.

Mhairi laid there on the ground, obviously in pain. Reyn and Cauthrien stood on the sidelines, worrying their lips with strong teeth. They hoped they had not made a mistake when they decided to use Zhaira in aiding the lovebirds. The plan was for Mhairi to get injured in some capacity and Ariane, being distraught, would nurse her back to health. During these tender moments, the two would confess their mutual attraction and all would be happy in the world. But, Zhaira was not going as gently as the women had hoped. They could only hope Mhairi would not get hurt too badly in the fray. Ariane watched in horror as Zhaira pounded away at Mhairi, hitting the woman with the steel of her blade. She was seconds away from jumping into the fray and knocking Zhaira's block off when Mhairi retaliated, smacking Zhaira straight in the face. The woman dropped like a hot stone. Mhairi was announced the winner when one of the senior Wardens rushed over to Zhaira and determine her unable to continue. Zhaira tried to glare at the man, but in her concussed state, it only made her eyes cross.

Meanwhile, Ariane had run to her friend's side, softly placing an arm around the other's waist and taking the weight against herself. Reyn and Cauthrien had stridden over, making sure their young companion was indeed alright. "It looks like you may have bruised a rib. We shall need to wrap it up, and keep you away from strenuous activities until it heals." Ariane glanced quizzically at the Commander. "Can't we just fetch a healer? It would not take very long, I am sure." Reyn shook her head. "Wardens do not use healers often; we save them for emergencies only. If something happened and we had already depleted our healers for minor injuries, they will be unable to heal those on the brink of death. It could be the difference of a life, so unfortunately Mhairi will have to heal the old fashioned way." Ariane looked like she wanted to protest, but Mhairi waved it off. "The Commander is right, Ariane. I do not need a healer for such an inconsequential thing; I would never be able to forgive myself if I was the reason somebody as unable to receive healing." Cauthrien nodded her head; she had always liked the young warrior. "Wise words. However, you will need some help, considering your injuries. Ariane, I hate to ask this of you as the tournament is still in full swing, but would you keep an eye on Mhairi? If not, I can fetch somebody else."

Ariane vehemently shook her head. "No need to find someone, Ser Cauthrien. I will watch over her." "Ariane, you do not need to do that; I will be alright. You should not have to miss the rest of the tournament because of me." The elf turned to face her friend, eyes blazing. "Don't you dare, missy. You don't get to feel bad, or guilty. I want to help you; forget the fighting. I would rather be by your side, taking care of you." Mhairi blushed, feeling warmth flood her chest at the sweet and honest words. Reyn and Cauthrien mentally high-fived each other, ecstatic that it looked like their plan was working already. "T-Thank you, Ariane. It-it means so much to hear you say that. There is no place I would rather be than under your care." Reyn smiled, doing her best not to show her excitement to the oblivious women. "Well, now that that is settled, you can go to your room now. You need to lay down and rest; those bruised ribs will not feel too good once the adrenaline wears off." Ariane nodded, taking her job seriously. "Will do, Commander. Let's go, Mhairi." The lithe Dalish wrapped her arm around the Warden's waist, making the red-faced warrior put her arm over her shoulder. Together, they slowly walked towards Mhairi's room in the keep. "Are we good or what?" Reyn laughed at her lover's smug words. "Yes sweetheart, you ARE good."

Finally the two women stood in front of Mhairi's door. The injured woman was eager to lie down; her side was starting to throb. Ariane quickly unlocked the door, helping her friend inside and closing the door silently. Gently, she pulled Mhairi to the small bed in the corner and helped her to recline back against it. "How are you feeling? Any pain?" Mhairi scrunched her face up at Ariane's inquiry. "It hurts a bit, but I will be fine." The elf pointedly looked at her human counterpart, not in the least bit convinced by her admittedly shoddy acting. "It is funny how you think I actually believe you. Now, truthfully: how bad is it?" Mhairi sighed, knowing she would be seen through. "It is not very pleasant I will tell you that." Ariane gave her a sympathetic look. "Crap…do you have any soothing salve in here? Anything that will ease the pain somewhat?" The Grey Warden thought for a moment, her eyebrows furrowing. Ariane could not help but think her absolutely adorable when she did that. "Hmmm, well I have a few potions over there in that pouch. It will not heal the bruise but it will aid the pain somewhat." "Over here?" Mhairi nodded in the direction her helper was pointing. "Alright; let me get it." Ariane stood up gracefully, walking towards the small, weathered leather pouch sitting on the tiny wooden shelf against the opposite wall. She unzipped the pouch, rummaging around inside it. A look of concentration was firmly stamped on her visage. Her fingers finally grasped the end, and she pulled the potion out. The liquid in the small glass phylactery was a royal blue, meant to ease aches, cramps and any other pains.

Ariane meandered back over to her bedridden friend, uncorking the top of the potion and pouring the liquid into a small container beside the bed. Offering the balm to Mhairi, the warrior downed the potion, making a disgusted face as the vile liquid traveled down her windpipe. "Ugh, that stuff never gets better. You would think something that eases pain would also taste remotely appealing." A smirk flitted on the elven rogue's face. "That is precisely why it tastes undesirable; good always balances the bad. Just means the potion is super effective." Mhairi glowered at her companion, her frown deepening as she noted the amusement swirling in pretty brown eyes. "Hmph. Such a mean caretaker. You are supposed to make me feel better, not laugh at my pain…" A sculpted eyebrow rose in amusement, unsurprised by the swordswoman's antics. Honestly, she was surprised Mhairi was not pouting right about no-nope, spoke to soon. _There goes the lip…Maker, that move just was not fair_. _Damn Warden and her cute pout_… Ariane schooled her expression. "Really now? A big bad old Grey Warden can't even stand a little potion? Tsk, tsk…" The pout intensified. "Now you are mocking me. Thanks a ton, Ariane. I can feel the love emanating from your cold, dead heart." "You can, can you? Good, saves me from repeating myself." A glare was tossed her way. "Okay, enough with the evil looks. You might sprain an eyebrow and you already have one injury. Let's not debilitate you forever, shall we?" A sullen murmur was her response.

Ariane could not keep a smile from blossoming across her face. Talking with Mhairi really was a treat; the woman was charming without meaning to be. Mhairi caught the smile on the elf's face, chest filled to bursting from the sheer happiness from knowing it was her and her alone that caused such a beautiful action. Ahhh, face muscles….how wondrous such a small thing is. The Dalish elf purloined a chair from across the room, maneuvering the dusty wooden contraption over to the lone bed, seating her behind regally upon it. The two women talked for a while, from everything to the tournament to what the Darkspawn might do next, then switch over to whether or not Anders should lose that earring (he looks positively dreadful…like a lame pirate) and then to gossip about Nathaniel and Velanna (yep, they are so totally banging…just sayin'). Reyn and Cauthrien had come to check in on Mhairi about an hour ago, inquiring about the warrior's condition. Reyn told the two who had won the tournament (surprisingly it was Oghren who had won, stumping even the most senior Wardens with his win. Yeah, it boggled their minds.) Cauthrien slyly asked if Ariane wanted her to take over the watch, but the elf politely declined, saying it was no burden at all. As the Warden-Commander and her knight left, both Ariane and Mhairi missed the twin smiles on the women's faces at their soon-to-be success.

Mhairi emitted a loud yawn, face contorting rather adorably. Ariane laughed, charmed in spite of herself. "It's getting late. I think it is time for the wounded warrior to get some shut-eye." "But I want to stay up and talk to you…" There goes that pout, again. "As sweet as that is, we can talk tomorrow. You are almost falling asleep as it is; after the fighting today, we both need our rest." Mhairi reluctantly agreed, and they set about preparing for bed. The Grey Warden tried to take off her tunic shirt; however, the pain from her bruised ribs disabled her from doing so. The elf had turned her back to give her friend some privacy, but upon hearing the low groan she turned around. Her face instantly flushed, heated by the sight before her. Mhairi had the shirt pulled up, exposing her admirable abdominals; really, you could bounce a stone off of those. Her dark hair was mussed up and ruffled, giving her a sexy appearance. Controlling her libido for her friend, she speedily made her way to her distressed pal's side, hands going immediately to the uncooperative shirt. Mhairi gulped, trying to dispel her nerves at her crush's proximity. "Um…Ari…what are you do-ing?" Ariane did not look up from where her hands were pulling at the soft fabric. "Helping you out of you clothes, what does it look like?" A blush bloomed on the flustered former knight's face. "But, but…I can do it myself!" Now the eyes move up to her own, filled with annoyance. "No you cannot. I heard you groan; it still pains you. You are not going to keep trying to take off the shirt, or you will end up hurting yourself. Now, let me help."

A meek nod was gifted to her and she accepted it thankfully. Concentrating on the task at hand, she slowly peeled the shirt up, averting her eyes as best as she could from all of the delectable skin on display right in front of her. "Now, I am going to yank this over your head as fast as I can. This will…hurt, but only for a moment." Mhairi nodded and, on the count of three, lifted her arms up high. The pain hit her like a raging bronto, but before she knew it her tunic was tossed unceremoniously to the ground and her arms pulled down. She sighed in relief at the loss of pain; the fires that were ripping into her ribs had abated. Now the warrior was standing before her friend almost topless; a thin wrapping over her breasts was the only thing keeping Ariane from getting an eyeful. Not that she wasn't already. The flabbergasted elf was happily staring away at the firm musculature of the soldier in front of her. All that training to be a knight and then becoming a Warden definitely paid off. Mhairi watched her love staring hard-core at her body, her own turning red at the heated gaze. She watched as brown eyes darkened with a hunger that begged to be sated. When a lithe tongue slithered out and dragged slowly across a bottom lip, teeth leaving imprints in the same exact spot a moment later, Mhairi's carefully controlled demeanor cracked. Eyes flashing, she lunged at Ariane, pinning her to the wall.

The elf was broken out of her ogling reverie as soon as her back hit the hard wall. She shook her head, eyes focusing on the half-naked woman currently pinning her there. She cleared her throat, her mouth uncommonly dry. "Mh-Mhairi…what are you…what are you doing?" "What does it look like I am doing?" The low purr coming out of the normally innocent fighter sent waves of heat roiling through her stomach. She gasped as Mhairi pressed her lean, muscular body against her own. The heat between them grew to an unbearable temperature. "Mhairi…" The whisper, filled with so much longing, spurred the warrior on. With a moan ripped from her very soul, she pressed her lips against the elf's, the two fitting together like a sword in a sheath. The two moved against each other, passionate and loving and oh so hot. The kiss remained close-mouthed, but that did not diminish the feelings pouring from one to the other, threatening to engulf them on a tide of passion. Teeth nipped at sensitive tissue, quickly soothing the burn with a tender flick. A whimper was torn from Ariane's mouth, her mouth opening to admit the muscle diligently trying to breach her mouth. Victoriously, the muscle darted inside the warm cavern, flying about like it was home and not leaving anytime soon.

Ariane's hands tore at the dark hair before her, delighting in the soft and silky strands she had long been denied. Mhairi's own appendages were hot on her neck, burning the skin wherever it touched. Finally, after what seemed like ages, they broke apart from each other to take in huge gulping breaths. Ariane stared at Mhairi as she got her breathing under control, staring at her in appreciation. "Wow…you been holding that in, huh?" The Warden nodded, pupils blown. "Yeah…it got really hard sometimes. But, now that it is done, I feel free…" Ariane mulled over the words, agreeing with each one. "I felt like that, too. I have had…feelings for you forever, but I was scared you did not feel the same." Brown eyes looked down in embarrassment and shame; a warm palm cupped her chin, tenderly positioning her head to where Mhairi could look into her eyes. "There is no need for that. I feel as you do, Ariane. I—I love you. I have for quite some time. I did not want to ruin our friendship by telling you, but after today…I could not _NOT_ tell you… you mean so very much to me. You are my home, Ariane." Tears ran in rivulets down a porcelain face, falling down on the ground and spreading outward. "Oh Mhairi…I love you, too. There is no one else out there for me; you are it." Mhairi's eyes burned. "Say it again." "Wh—what?" Grey eyes smoldered into her own matching brown set, lighting up her soul. "Tel me you love me. Again." Understanding dawned on the elf; acquiescing, she told her again. "_Again_." Over and over, she told Mhairi what she felt for her, as the woman inched closer and closer.

Mhairi could not take it any longer; again she pounced on her lover, this time intent on finishing what she started. Strong arms hoisted the elf up, encouraging her thin legs to wrap around a trim waist. Once she was firmly seated, Mhairi walked quickly to the bed, laying Ariane down gently. Lips met again, and again, and again…not much else was spoken that night other than the occasional groans, moans, whimpers and screams. After their lovemaking had ended (five times, but who's counting?), the two lay entangled on the small bed, sweaty and content for the first time in their lives. Ariane snuggled into her warrior's chest, deliciating in the feel of the silky-smooth skin underneath her head. Better than any pillow, for sure. "Mmm, I could get used to this…," the elf noised her happiness in dulcet tones. Mhairi smiled, pride shining through at being able to make her love satisfied. "And I as well, my sweet Ariane. I could lie her with you in my arms forever and live happily." Ariane sighed softly, cuddling her warrior even closer to her. "As much as I would love for you to discover more areas on my "map," here Mhairi snorted, her laughter bubbling out of her chest and vibrating against Ariane's ear, "we really need to get some sleep. I want to be well-rested so I can show you off to everybody tomorrow on my arm." "Yeah, especially around Zhaira. I want to rub it in her face that I have a smokin' hot elf at my behest while she only has her pillow for cuddles. She might think she is the one that brought us together instead of Fate."

"Speaking of Fate, don't you find Reyn and Cauthrien's behaviors rather…odd today?" "Odd?" Mhairi looked quizzically at her lover. "Why, yes, they have been rather strange. I mean, Reyn gets Lafayette to pair you and Zhaira in the match, knowing full well her dislike of you, and then they push us together in the pretense of "healing." Do you—do you think they knew of our feelings all along and wanted us to discover each other?" Mhairi scoffed. "You think Reyn and Cauthrien set this all up, the battle and my injury to make this," she gestured wildly to their cooling bodies underneath the sheets, "happen? …wait, on second thought, that is wholly believable." Ariane nodded sagely. "Damn…they are good. Reyn should add another list to her many titles. Hero of Ferelden, Commander of the Grey, Arlessa of Amaranthine…and matchmaker to two very stubborn women. "Yes, we shall have to thank them tomorrow," the young Dalish said. "But, sleep first. I am comfortable, and you are warm. Like a cuddly nug." Mhairi stared at her lover, beautiful brown hair spread out across her chest. "Did you just compare me to a nug?" "Yes, yes I did." "Bollocks."Ariane hit her fighter in the chest. "Language, Mhairi." The two quickly fell into a deep sleep, safe in their embrace. Tomorrow, when they woke, they would share a kiss and get dressed, ready to start the day right by thanking the two women who were responsible to their "awakening." Who said bets had slight chances?

MWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWM WMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWWMWMWMWMWMW


End file.
